


Red & Blue

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, dream is only there bc i need to practice writing him, idk what else to tag theyre just cute, schlattbur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Schlatt misses Wilbur.(Listen this is considered AU territory bc if I actually followed all of the SMP canon I would cry; Wilbur died, Schlatt is alive, Manberg is fine, welcome to my daydreams)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Clay | Dream & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 206
Collections: Anonymous





	Red & Blue

Schlatt hadn't been doing well since Wilbur died.

He would never admit that was the reason, obviously- but he'd basically drowned himself in his work as president, and every night he drank himself into oblivion trying to avoid any dreams about the deceased man. It sucked. This sucked. 

He tried to come up with excuses to be working so much. "Oh, we need to work on building out more," he'd say, "well, now without Wilbur we can go through with plans that I couldn't before."

It was all lies, of course. Manberg was plenty big already. Wilbur hadn't slowed down any previously conceived plans. And a part of him thought that the citizens knew that, but no one would actually dare to question him.

He sighed to himself, running a hand through his hair that stuck out between his horns as he looked down at some mindless paperwork. He was at a meeting with his vice president, Quackity, and surprisingly enough, Dream. The death of Wilbur had caused a rift in more than just Schlatt's life; now without the separate land of Pogtopia to worry about, Manberg was the Dream Team's main target.

"Now, I don't know about you, Schlatt, but I see an opportunity here," Dream was saying- Schlatt hadn't fully been paying attention, but the mention of his name made his ram ears perk up and his eyes snap to the cloaked man, "and besides, I owe Manberg a favor."

It was true, Manberg had helped out Dream once. It made Schlatt a little sock to his stomach now, but he'd enjoyed the chaos it caused at the time.

"What's your offer?" he asked, voice low with interest and a curious yet sinister smile on his face. He'd gotten good at pretending he still had the energy to be threatening, and he'd memorized his own mannerisms to do so.

"I'll give you resources, in exchange for a small part of Manberg," the masked man replied, adjusting the fingerless gloves on his hands, "just enough land for a house, no building pressure, and I need you to let me and my friends in here whenever we want."

"What kind of resources?" Schlatt immediately caught the vagueness, raising a brow, "please be specific with this, Dream."

Dream shrugged. "Whatever's needed, really," he said simply, "I can get you things that would be hard for you to find, hell I can even go on quests if you need something."

Schlatt thought about it for a moment, staring at the long-time enemy of Manberg and humming to himself, then looking down at the unwritten treaty below him. 

"Sure, why not," he sighed with a shrug, his shoulders relaxing a bit now that he was (mostly) sure this meeting would go well.

"Okay," Quackity said, though Schlatt caught the curious look he gave him beforehand, "so we'll sign the treaty today, and get the land ready for you by tomorrow."

"Deal," Dream said with a nod, pulling out three pens and passing them out.

They wrote out the treaty quickly, with the ram hybrid barely paying any mind to the words he was spelling out on the page, and all three of them signed it. By the time that Dream had left, Schlatt's exhaustion that had been potent ever since the death of Wilbur had practically consumed him.

He stood up, stretching his arms above his head with a groan and trying to fix up his mussed hair. Quackity was already on his way out of the room; he'd distanced himself ever since a drunk yelling session that Schlatt could only vaguely remember. That was fine. Schlatt didn't need to get attached to anyone else.

He walked over to the wide windows along the sides of the meeting room, watching Dream leave with Quackity escorting him and watching closely just to be safe. Sure, he was exhausted, but that was fine. He could handle being a little tired.

He heard footsteps.

"I'll be out soon, Quackity, just was making sure nothing burnt down while Dream left."

"...Schlatt?"

His ears practically flung as far upward as they could go.

The voice echoed and reverberated off the walls in an almost eerie fashion, driving his senses crazy for a moment as he processed it. And it certainly wasn't Quackity's voice- Quackity didn't have that english accent that Schlatt always pretended to hate. He turned around quickly, his pupils dilating as he stared at the form in front of him that seemed to light up at the sight of the hybrid.

"Schlatt!!"

"Wil-"

The next thing he knew he was being knocked over by the other with a hug, hitting the floor with a grunt and finally managing to get a good look at the man who was now on top of him.

It was Wilbur- but not the  same Wilbur. His skin was gray, his eyes blacked out completely. The only visible color on him was the yellow sweater he wore.

"Schlatt- Schlatt, hi, it's me, Wilbur!!" the man said, voice still echoey, "I'm alive!! Well- sort of, I'm still dead, I'm just a ghost now."

Schlatt had to blink at the other to process the explanation, but once he got it, it honestly made a lot of sense.

"Oh," he said dumbly, trying to ignore the way his eyes were watering from the sudden hug and the sight of the man.

Wilbur giggled- fucking  giggled \- and rested himself on Schlatt's chest comfortably. He hadn't even realized, but he'd wrapped his arms around the other's middle.

"I missed you," Wilbur said, swinging his legs around, "do you remember all those fun games we would play together, Schlatt? And how you would always pretend to betray me, but we would come back to each other at the end? I missed you so much, Schlatt."

He couldn't help huffing out a laugh, almost on the brink of a sob, holding the ghost tighter. "I missed you too," he breathed, still mildly in shock that the other was there, right in front of him.

"Are you crying?" Wilbur sounded so worried that Schlatt couldn't deny it, the tears running down his cheeks now, "oh- here, have some blue, it'll help!!" He pulled out what appeared to be faded blue dye.

"Blue?" Schlatt asked, looking at the dye curiously.

"It takes away your sad feelings and turns blue!" Wilbur explained, "and then you can throw it away to get rid of all of it."

"...So it's drugs?"

Wilbur snorted, and Schlatt couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. "Just take it, trust me."

Schlatt took the blue, holding it in his hand for a moment before it started filling with blue color, darkening by the second. It became almost fully black before Schlatt assumed it had been used up, and he felt better- not completely, but the blue definitely helped. Wilbur, on the other hand, was looking at the dark colored dye in near horror.

"How- how sad were you?" he asked, his voice full of worry, "I don't think I've ever seen it get this dark..."

Schlatt opened his mouth to reply, but closed it again when he couldn't bring himself to answer, looking away from the ghost in what was almost shame.

"Schlatt..." the other man looked down at him with his brown knotted together, "was it... because I was gone?"

After a moment, Schlatt nodded.

"Well- I'm here now, you know, and I'm not leaving again anytime soon," he said, voice soft and a small smile on his face, "besides, people like me more than alivebur."

"...I like you either way," he replied, softly, almost like he was scared to say it, "as long as I can- can look at you, and hear your voice- I like you."

Wilbur stared at him with wide eyes for a moment before smiling softly.

"I love you, Schlatt."

Schlatt smiled- genuinely smiled, his lips tugging up on their own accord and his nose scrunching up.

"I love you too."


End file.
